


Friendship Charms

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Category: TheDarkEmoPoemsbyscareygirl15fromdeviantartandyoutube TheDarkEmoPoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p><p>This one is about friendship and can create anything to represent that friendship from two to all the friends bonded together ^^ </p><p> and i will be posting 3 poems for now because of college and my studies so sorry for not being active as much ^^" gomen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Charms

Friendship Charms  
Each puzzle  
connect  
right piece  
complete  
whole puzzle  
Everything  
Find right  
puzzle piece  
connect to  
another  
puzzle  
creates  
small  
to  
big  
built  
puzzle  
master piece  
sees  
this  
A great  
way  
use  
make  
bonds  
easily  
let blocks  
pile  
up on  
way top  
There is  
bonds  
being made  
see which  
charm  
made by  
the friendship  
bonds  
whatever  
Jewelry  
represcent  
All friends  
meet  
through  
My own life  
great experience  
strings  
are  
strong  
such a bond  
Nothing  
stops  
this bond  
friendship  
keep on  
going  
eternal  
Those are  
Charms  
made by friendship  
There friendship Charms  
Friendship Charms


End file.
